


Kiss Attacks

by Daisy_PoisonPen



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, super short stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen
Summary: sometimes kiss attacks are the only way to achieve certain states of mind.





	1. focus

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo i basically am writing this as a challenge. I am trying to make myself write kissing scenes as un-boring, sexy, romantic as possible. Let me know how each chapter goes in the comments, will ya? 
> 
> Thanks for reading and (in advance) for your opinions. 
> 
> rooooollll the fucking clip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is stressed and Quill decides he needs a little help relaxing.

* * *

**FOR FOCUS**

* * *

Scott was very busy. The McGregor Firm deal was easily worth more than $800,000 and he’d ended up employing several new people to help with the design and the IT support. His supplier had just fallen through for important sensors and he was scrambling to get that back, or else they’d have to redesign the entire security system in less than a week. He’d been on the phone for hours.

Quill didn’t like to hear the stress in his voice as he argued and negotiated and coordinated with his team, scribbling notes as fast as possible on a legal pad next to several unrolled blueprints. He tried rubbing Scott’s back to calm him as he hung up the phone and slammed it on the counter, frustrated. “I can’t believe this is happening,” he groaned, rubbing his temples. “Why can these things never go smoothly?” 

He opened his mouth to answer but Scott’s phone rang and he was back at it again, hopping off the stool to pace as he muttered into it, eventually hanging up again. He scribbled more notes, angrily striking a section of previous notes with wild, angry scribbles that were starting to tear the paper. “Alright then,” he finally huffed. “Why didn’t you just say that?! The client would work with me with that number of sensors, but instead of making me waste three days, you could have just told me so I could rewrite my proposal! Now I’m screwed both ways. You should be sorry! Honestly, this is the biggest order either of us have done to date. I know it wasn’t going to be smooth sailing but this is totally unacceptable.” More talking on the other end, and then Scott’s shoulders finally released, marginally. “Can you please let me know by end of business today?”

He couldn’t stand it anymore. Once Scott lowered the phone away from his ear, he snatched the thing out of his hand and pulled the younger man flush against his chest. His lips drifted over the skin of Scott’s forehead, dropping butterfly kisses over the worry lines there, then on to his temple, then down to his cheek where he happily traced aline over the slightly-stubbled skin to the soft, tender flesh beneath his ear. 

Surprised, Scott didn’t know what was happening at first until he realized how intimately they were wrapped around each other and that he was definitely not breaking free of Quill’s grip any time soon. He considered trying anyway, but then he felt Quill’s lips find the most sensitive spots on his neck and suck gently, and his brain melted. “Oh God,” he moaned.

Quill smirked against him but didn’t say anything, simply repeated the circuit in reverse, starting with the opposite side of his neck. He gave the same treatment to each tiny, sensitive spot and then lapped at Scott’s earlobe until he was whimpering and gasping, and then he pressed sweet kisses all over his face until Scott was nearly in tears. When Quill finally reached his lips, Scott pulled back slightly, wondering, “w-what was that for?”

He took his lips tenderly, reveling in the slightly breathless feeling of their lips pressed together and how Scott’s little moans made his body feel warm. Quill took his time tasting Scott’s lips, licking at the spare upper lip, sucking heartily at the luscious lower lip, tasting Scott’s heavy breaths and feeling them wash over his lips until Scott finally broke away, pressing their foreheads together.

Quill smiled at the dazed, loving look in his eyes. “So you can focus better.” 

Sure enough, the stroke of genius came not twenty minutes later, which would lower the cost of the order and therefore and enable him to add the feature that the firm had been trying to get in their 1-and-a-quarter million dollar budget but hadn’t managed.

Scott ended up selling the security deal for $1.14 million.


	2. boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott’s lazy sunday isn’t turning out so lazy. Quill has nothing to do except scott.

* * *

**FOR BOREDOM**

* * *

It was Lazy Sunday, the only one they had where they had no on-call auxiliary-Avenger duties, Quill wasn’t with the Guardians, and Scott had no work to do. It was the trifecta that bred the Lazy Sunday, which turned out to be as rare as a blue moon. 

Scott was already out of bed when Quill scrubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his fists. Lumbering into the shower, he figured Scott had made plans with Cassie and wanted to tag along. It was better to be with them than by himself watching movies and feeling his brain cell count decrease.

He found the father-daughter duo dancing in the kitchen and making Scott’s chocolate-chocolate pancake recipe, which was apparently a Lazy Sunday tradition for them while Scott was on house arrest. Scott mixed in the last ingredients while Cassie chose toppings to add into the batter and on top. She chose semi-sweet and white chocolate chips, as well as pecans. There were more sweet chocolates to add as toppings along with butter, pure maple syrup, and whipped cream.

“Oh my god. Please don’t let the boys come here to eat this.” Quill was referring to Clint’s kids and Peter--mostly the latter, since he and the youngest, Nate, were very prone to sugar highs that could potentially be weaponized as a weapon of mass destruction.

“Don’t worry, Clint is home with his kids for a while and Peter is studying with his friends. It’s just us here.”

“I SMELL SOMETHING DELICIOUS! IS THAT CHOCOLATE PANCAKES?!”

“Peter I thought you were studying for Decathlon!”

“Well, MJ is sick and Abe had to… you know, the details aren’t clear, actually.” Peter shuddered and then leaned over and kissed a bit of chocolate away from the corner of Cassie’s lips. “Oh my god, this is perfect.”

“You can’t have any, Tony will kill me.” Scott aims a spatula in Peter’s direction, who pouts. 

“Aww. But I could totally eat some of these awesome pancakes and then Cass, maybe we can go out. Mall, movies?”

“Oh my god, that new movie that just came out—”

“Come on, please?” Peter pouted.

Quill decided before Scott could. “Fine. Scotty, you should probably triple the batter.”

“No shit,” Scott muttered. 

“What? Cass is going to have to deal with him, not Tony.”

Cassie shrugged. “You just have to know how to redirect his energy.”

“I’m  _ right here, _ ” Peter muttered.

The four topped their pancakes with chopped nuts and chocolate chips, whipped cream and syrup. Cassie fried eggs and turkey sausage, and they ate boisterously, laughing a lot and ribbing each other between delicious bites.

Scott was his happiest in this setting, Quill observed. With Cass home and eating together with family, he seemed re-energized and his eyes sparkled. He asked why that was once, and he said that there was a special kind of isolation that happened in prison that was difficult to articulate sometimes. After that, Cassie and Peter took off, Peter practically vibrating from all the sugar and Scott settled into his laptop, leaning on Quill as they sat on the couch.

“What are you doing?”

“Placing some orders for parts, and then we are gonna watch a movie and then you’re gonna take me to bed.”

But halfway through the ordering, Quill’s hands started to wander, landing distractedly on his hip, and he absently massaged at Scott’s side and detailed abs.

Scott smiled and leaned into him, but moved on to some report he had to write at the last minute. Quill wandered off at some point to make sandwiches for lunch, and when he returned, Scott had big gloves on his hands, a rag clutched in one and some spray in the other.

“Cleaning?” Quill asked, confused. “What happened to movies and taking you to bed?”

“I know but Cass—”

“It’s fine,” Quill said with a smile. He donned his own pair of rubber gloves, and the work went by much faster that way. Quill finally collapsed onto the couch after shucking off the gloves and sighed. “Okay, break time.”

“Oh. Uh—yeah.” Scott glanced at his wrist. “Hey FRIDAY what time is it?”

“2:47 p.m.,” she answered.

“Crap. Okay. Uh… why don’t you put the clean clothes away while I—”

Quill growled, and then he launched himself at Scott’s lips, herding him toward the couch. “No,” he muttered petulantly, his tongue slipping past the surprised ‘O’ Scott’s lips made and causing him to moan.

“H-hey—mm…”

“It was supposed to be Lazy Sunday,” Quill pouted. “We have cleaned and you  _ worked _ ! On Lazy Sunday! And when I woke up you weren’t in bed anymore. And now laundry?” Quill lowered his lips to Scott’s again. “I’m bored. We’re a boring old married couple.”

“Well you’re half-right,” Scott answered, his lips still smooshed onto Quill’s. “We are neither married nor old.”

Quill sulked, pulling away from him and sinking onto the couch, pouting. “Fine, go do laundry or whatever.”

Scott sighed, straddling Quill’s lap and sinking his fingers into that thick hair, gently massaging until his lover’s eyes slipped closed with pleasure. “I can do laundry later.” He grinned at that way Quill’s expression perked up hopefully. “Take me to the park. I have too much energy for a movie.”

“Feeling antsy?”

Scott huffed.

Quill leaned up to kiss him again, leaving wet kisses all along the line of his jaw. “I’ll take you anywhere you want, Sugar.”

They went to the park and wandered around until Quill’s lips started wandering again. “Can I take you home now?” he asked, his voice dropping.

Scott arched an eyebrow. “Let me guess, you’re bored?”

“I’ll take you to dinner first if you want.” Quill’s arm came around Scott’s back, pulling him close until their chests were touching and attaching his lips to Scott’s neck. “Mm,” he whispered, “doing  _ you _ definitely won’t be boring.”

“Oh—Sh-shutup and take me home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as satisfied with this tbh. but let me know how it went!


	3. bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill and the guardians have to face a new threat, a big threat. Everyone is still scarred from IW and not ready for a new assault on the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeh tony is alive in this world and so is nat and everybody else. we’re all alive here because denial ain’t just a river in Egypt.

* * *

**FOR BRAVERY**

* * *

Quill always thought of himself as rather fearless. Hell, he’d grown up with the Ravagers, become a pirate and a thief, an outlaw and an outcast. He lived on the fringes of eternity and thrived there.

He should not have been so afraid of this mission. Truly, it should have been an adventure like any other he had by himself or with the Ravagers or the Guardians, who were currently sitting on the couch across from him in his and Scott’s suite in the compound, their faces lined with exhaustion and doubt. 

“Quill, come on. Even with Thunder-for-brains over here, we are going to be really lost without you. We need you. This is huge.”

Thor glanced over at Rocket, put out.

Quill swallowed. “You guys, I…  _ can’t _ .”

“Iamgr _ oot _ .”

“I’m sorry, buddy. I wish I could help, but…”

“I. Am. Groot.” 

“Yeah, I know right?” Rocket muttered.

“You are afraid.” Mantis’s abnormally large irises bored into him as she laid a gentle hand on his arm. “I understand,” she said, her own trepidation making her voice hitch.

“Quill…”

“This is the biggest job we’ll ever do aside from… well, from Thanos.” 

Thor growled.

“Sorry, Dude. I can’t… I can’t not come home. Do you understand?”

Thor sighed heavily. “I will not allow harm to come to you. I understand, friend.”

Quill smiled. “Thanks. I… you guys are free to hang out, of course. I have to talk it over with Scotty.”

“Of course.”

Said Scotty had been listening from the hall and slipped into the bedroom when he heard Quill give a heavy sigh and stand. 

He was shaking. The  _ Guardians _ of the  _ Galaxy  _ sounded horrified at what they had seen. He didn’t know what to say. Normally, he would just say, “talk it over with me?! why? This is your crew. They need you.” But after… after  _ Thanos _ , everyone was a bit on edge about jobs like this. No one had ever faced their own mortality and lost before him, and it had been frankly traumatizing.

If this job was as big as they said, the fear of losing Quill was very real, and just the thought cut him so deeply that his next breaths shook and tears burned his eyes.

He couldn’t hide the expression on his face, so when Quill saw him, he just sat on the edge of the bed with a heavy sigh. “I take it you heard all that.” 

“I heard enough,” Scott whispered. “What are you going to do?”

“Protect you,” Quill said. It was the only thing he was sure of.

“Quill—”

“No, no. No. Fuck the universe, okay? The universe has plenty of others that can save it. If we’re all going to die again, I want to be home.” His voice cracked, wavering over the last word. 

Scott nodded. Pulled Quill to his feet. Pressed himself against his body, feeling his warmth and the beat of their hearts pressed together. Looked into his eyes, pressed their foreheads together. 

The kiss started in such a way that they almost didn’t even know they were kissing until their own desperation pushed their lips together again. Quill’s body was warm and strong, his hands sure as they landed on his back, in his hair. His tongue expertly stroked into his mouth even as his hands moved to Scott’s ass, shamelessly grinding their arousal together.

“Quill,” Scott whimpered. Quill fully intended to ignore this, he could tell. The need to lose himself to Scott’s body was thrumming in his pulse, and he pushed them toward the bed with intention. “Wait,” he tried again, but the word came out needy and low, fueling Quill’s desire and his own. Finally, he said, “Quill, stop.” 

Warm lips withdrew from his neck, choosing instead to nip at the corner of his lips. “I love you,” Quill said. “More than the universe.”

“I know,” Scott whispered. “But we’re in this life. We… we can’t back out now.”

Quill shook his head. “I don’t want to leave. W-what if I don’t come back?”

Scott shook. “I can’t think like that,” he whispered. “I have to think of Cassie. If you’re our best chance, then…” he swallowed. 

“You’re right,” Quill said, straightening. “We both have too much to lose. I… I just want to keep you safe.”

“Then end this,” Scott answered, “before it gets worse. I know you can do it.” Scott nodded, trying to convince himself, too. “Thor and I can meet with the rest of the Avengers tonight. We’ll give you whatever support we can, and then you go kick ass while we get ready to defend. We’ve got this, right?” 

Quill looked into his lover’s eyes and smiled, leaning in to kiss those soft lips again. Scott sighed happily against him, his response pulling a little growl from the half-human. When they pulled apart again, they were both panting. “Alright,” Quill finally answered. “But before we go talk to Avengers or get supplies, or any of that—”

Scott’s lips cut him off before he could finish, and he seemed to be very much in agreement.


	4. amusement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill is having the time of his life teasing Scott, who learns that revenge is just as fun.

* * *

**FOR AMUSEMENT**

* * *

Scott was determined to give as good as he gets. Quill had been dragging him off all week, yanking him around corners to kiss him senseless or smacking his ass randomly, or one time, even, he straight up walked into the common room, bodily lifted Scott into his arms, and carried him away, leaving Sam and Steve to glance at each other in equal parts amusement and confusion. Scott enjoyed himself a lot that time, but he was just confused.

“Alright, what is it with you?!” he asked, catching Quill’s hand about to pinch his butt cheek.

“What are you talking about?” Quill asked, pulling Scott against the wall and nosing along his cheek.

“T-this!” Scott stammered, his brain a little foggy. It just wasn’t fair. He was too easy for Quill. “Why…”

Quill’s smile read innocence but his eyes were full of mischief. “I like the way you look at me,” he answered. “You’re cute and it’s funny to watch your expressions.”

“So you—” Scott’s decidedly mild outrage was quelled by lips on his neck. 

“See?” Quill mumbled.

“I’m going to get you,” Scott vowed under his breath, moaning a little. “Your payback is coming.”

“Whenever you want, baby.” With that, Quill sauntered away, leaving Scott to catch his breath. Flushed and more than a little bit _ uncomfortable, _ Scott went back to what he was doing, distracted.

It was two months before he got his chance. All of his attempts to catch Quill off guard so far have backfired spectacularly, but this… this was his moment.

The Guardians have once again landed at the compound, Quill hurrying to meet them. As he smiled and laughed with Thor and his friends, Scott was grinning evilly to himself.

They all settled in the Avengers’ common room after that, catching up and briefing Quill on their shenanigans and various upcoming missions. 

Scott went to his room and pulled out a tight, white tank top and a pair of blue heather sweatpants, which he was commando under. He purposely planning his route to the pool so that Quill would see him walk by.

He kept his face neutral as Quill’s eyes zeroed in on his body, following him past the glass wall until he looked like he was going to break his neck. “I gotta go,” he murmured abruptly, leaping off the couch. He felt the tips of his ears heat up as he heard Thor and Drax crack a joke about where he was going, and Rocket burst into raucous laughter while Nebula told them all they were morons.

He felt like a Scott-seeking missile. He knew Scott could only be heading to one of two places dressed like that, and he needed to know—

“W-what?” Quill was yanked into a conference room and pushed into a chair, and then warm hands slid over his chest and weight settled deliciously on his lap. As off-kilter as he was before, Quill was more than a little bit besotted now. Warm lips trailed all over his neck, nipping at his ear and sweeping over his stubble while clevver fingers teased his scalp and slipped under his shirt. “Why…”

“Payback.” 

And then Quill noticed that Scott was wearing _ nothing _ under those sweatpants. His hands went helplessly toward Scott’s ass, wanting to feel. He couldn’t help the moan that Scott pulled from his lips with his own, his expression satisfied and positively evil.

Quill was surrounded by Scott and it was perfect, and he didn’t want it to end, so he seeked out those warm lips with his own, kissing him tenderly until he had to take a breath. How he ever managed to land someone so sexy and kind and cheerful to love him so wholly, he’d never know, but he was grateful just the same. 

When Scott resumed his leisurely stroll toward the pool, Quill was still sitting in the conference room, dazed and hard, his fingers twitching for the supple flesh they’d just been holding.

He returned to his team, where they teased him relentlessly for being whipped. 

_ Payback indeed _ , he thought to himself with a laugh. _ Remind me not to get on your bad side, Scotty. You know how to hold a grudge. _

But Quill was considerably lighter the rest of the day.


	5. laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill is sad and Scott does not accept this. The solution is obviously dancing and a tickle war, but how is he going to convince Quill to let loose?

* * *

**FOR LAUGHTER**

* * *

Quill loved dancing. Scott loved obliging him. 

This often led to a scenario of goofing off in the living room, dancing around and singing at the top of their lungs like teenaged girls locked in a bedroom. 

Today was only different because it was a rare occasion that he found Quill in their suite listening to something decidedly melancholic, organ and strings playing high, desperate notes and guitars and base filling in the empty space that seemed to be carrying only with sadness and longing, stirring the song higher and higher.

_ There's no chance for us _ _   
_ _ It's all decided for us _

_ This world has only one _ _   
_ _ Sweet moment set aside for us _

_ Who wants to live forever? _

“Quill?”

“O-oh. Hey, baby.” He sounded exhausted.

“What’re you listening to?”

“Queen. A Classic.”

”It’s... sad.”

Quill shrugged. “My mom played this for hours, over and over, the day she found out...” He swallowed. “Did you know I didn’t get to go to her funeral?”

“Oh—Quill…”

“I was taken the night she died, so…”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s been exactly 31 years. I’ve never even seen her grave. Is there even one? Did she get cremated or put in one of those communal nobody-gave-a-shit-about-your-dead-body plots or—”

“Quill stop.”

“I miss my mom,” he whispered.

Scott threw his arms around his boyfriend and held him tightly, inhaling deeply and releasing his breath slowly. “One day, we should order pizza and you can tell me everything you remember about her.”

Quill’s arms tightened around him. “I would really like that.”

Scott reached up and pecked his lips. “For now what you need, obviously, is a pick me up.”

“A… what?”

“A pick me up. Come on. Dance with me.” 

“I… Scotty—”

“Come on, please? You always dance with me when I’m upset.”

“Yeah, but…”

Scott took Quill’s face in his hands. “Your mother was the luckiest person on earth, because she had you and she loved you and she taught you how to dance.”

Tears filled Quill’s eyes, but his grip loosened and his feet began to move. “Thanks, Scotty.”

Scott grinned. “No, no.” He pulled away and said, “FRIDAY? Hit it.”

Quill shook his head, a smile pulling at his lips. “You were ready for this?”

“What? It’s been a while since we jammed out.” Scott was doing the most ridiculous dances he could manage, spinning around and flailing his arms until Quill finally sighed, shaking his head again.

“Baby…”

“Come on. Please?” Scott pulled himself close to Quill,threading his fingers into Quill’s thick hair, their faces centimeters apart. “Please?” he whispered. 

Quill’s hands invariably landed right on Scott’s ass as their lips came together. Scott’s lips were warm and insistent, finding the still-tear-stained places on his cheeks and tracing his lips with his tongue until Quill couldn’t help the warmth that flooded through him.

He always had the Guardians and he always would. Those were the family he found to get him through the worst moments of his life. But this… this was what his father spoke about when he said, _“for the first time in my existence, I am truly not alone.”_

He tasted and reveled in the taste—it wasn’t just the taste of Scott, it was the taste of companionship and affection and the sort of effortless cheer that always defined Scott’s personality, and it made their relationship easy. He didn’t have Ego as a connection to light anymore, but Scott… Scott was his connection to everything good. For once it was enough.

So Quill gave into the kisses and the love that Scott was pushing to him, letting himself be comforted. With each soft touch of their lips, with each warm breath released in a moan or a gasp, with each taste of their tongues left them both tingling down to their toes, then he spun him around and dipped him in his arms, kissing him once more and leaving him gasping. Scott clung to him with a yelp. “Hey,” he squeaked. Quill was biting back a grin. “You know? I’m the luckiest person on earth now, and that’s because you love me.”

They danced the rest of the day away, their off-key songs and loud laughter chasing away Quill’s grief. When they finally collapsed onto the couch, holding their sides and gasping, Quill looked into his eyes and said, “And I love you, too.”

Scott’s only answer was to dive on him and poke his ribs, causing a tickle war that lasted the rest of the night.


	6. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they say home is where the heart is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s a playlist of this? whaat?  
So _ Home _ by Michael Buble is literally Quill’s current mood and it’s such an emotional song 😭 so yeh this was on repeat when I was writing this little bit.
> 
> roll clip!

* * *

**FOR HOME**

* * *

Jesus, Quill was tired. He was 6 million units richer, though, so there was that. The job hadn’t been that dangerous, but with this rag-tag group of morons, a babysitting gig could turn into a monumental, life-threatening operation. And, in fact, it almost had.

Thor had blown his cut of the money on beer and food, which wasn't surprising, but what was surprising was finding Drax following around Mantis, who was buying supplies for the ship, and bought her everything she stared at for more than five seconds.

Quill wanted so much to do the same, but Scott was still on Earth. He couldn’t wait to go home. 

The flight back was long, 13 days (he supposed) and 24 jumps. Thor was looking forward to seeing his friends, but Quill… he only wanted to see one person.

_ Scotty _ —holy shit, he really was going soft. The thought of his name made Quill’s eyes burn and he had to take a breath or two to focus. He just wanted to be where Scott was.

Rocket was piloting for the moment, besides them and Thor, everyone was asleep. Quill was supposed to be asleep too, but he couldn’t. He figured he’d relieve Rocket for a while instead.

Rocket’s gratefulness was displayed with a grumpy shrug and a “thanks, asshole” before he went to his bunk, leaving him to sit with Thor as his copilot. The god was learning, so that was something. The trial by fire that was the war and the loss of his entire family probably fast-tracked him some.

“You miss your  _ hjartaheimili. _ ” 

“My…” Quill’s eyebrows furrowed before his expression cleared. “He really is,” he answered miserably. 

“You’ll see him soon.”

“I hadn’t heard that expression before. I like it. _My_ _heart’s home_.”

Thor smiled.

When they landed, it was night time. The Guardians trudged into their guest suites and  _ showers _ and  _ beds,  _ but Quill wandered up to see if Scotty was awake. He had been awake, Quill discovered. In fact, he had been reading a technical book, until very recently, which was sliding off his face and out of his hand. He emitted a loud snort and turned onto his side, frowning.

Quill stifled a laugh, eased the  _ “Advances in Micro/Nano Electromechanics: Practical Applications”  _ book out of his hand, marked the page, and set it on the coffee table, kneeling beside the couch. Scott gave a sleepy sigh when Quill’s finger brushed at his face, carded through his hair. He couldn’t help the way his insides felt like they were expanding into his chest, how his cheeks were starting to pull because he was smiling so much. God, it was  _ good _ to be  _ home. _

His lips followed his fingers as they trailed over the side of Scott’s forehead and cheek, leaving the ghosts of butterfly kisses in their wake. A finger gently stroked an eyebrow, and then lips eased the frown away from Scott’s face; two fingers gently pushed a tuft of wild, dark hair, and lips lift a trail of kisses along his temple; fingers traced the bow if that perfect, spare upper lip, and lips inevitably followed. 

The best part was that Scott didn’t wake up, but a couple of shifts and grumpy sounds later, Scott was wrapped around him, sound asleep in his arms.

Quill eased himself down until he was sitting with Scott in his lap, beaming when Scott’s face tucked itself perfectly against him, his lips resting on his neck.

“I love you,” he whispered. 

Scott didn’t answer, of course, but he knew just the same. He was Scott’s  _ hjartaheimili,  _ too.

**Author's Note:**

> i mean that was kind of cute. I love this ship i swear.


End file.
